Generally, a technique for connecting a vehicle with an electronic device (e.g., a smartphone) allows a user to use a function of the electronic device connected with the vehicle in the vehicle or a function of the vehicle in the electronic device. For example, service information of the vehicle may be displayed on a display of the electronic device or service information of the electronic device may be displayed on a display of the vehicle. Such a technique may be applied to various services such as MirroLink, Android Auto, CarPlay, Smart Device Link, etc.
As performance of electronic devices has improved recently, there is a need for a method for providing vehicle information to an external device through an electronic device connected with a vehicle.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure.